Smart house functionality is a maturing space, but the opportunity for insurance companies remains largely untapped. Currently, there are no truly useful early warning and loss mitigation systems that actually save costs and time for both the homeowner and insurance company alike. Currently, homeowners insurance claim events are detected by the homeowner, and they contact their insurance company to inform them that there has been a loss. However, further loss could be mitigated with automated warning and detection systems that interface with the insurance company systems. For example, homeowners may often never become aware of minor to medium hail damage to their roofs until such time as that damage leads to further water damage. If they could be made aware of such loss events earlier and then take corrective actions, then the increased damage and loss could have been mitigated.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the shortcomings described above and others.